<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outward Reflections by ExhaustedSunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263469">Outward Reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower'>ExhaustedSunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, I love Catalina, thats it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a list of what Catalina wears based on her mood and why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outward Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAD<br/>When Catalina’s sad she wears darker colors, think black, navy blue, dark gray. Even deep purple, nothing vibrant. She wears mainly XXL band tees since when she’s sad she stays in her room. This is coupled with shorts that are barely even shorts, sometimes not even wearing shorts, to give her a more free feeling. That being said she never wears anything tight. When she’s sad and round the other’s, Catalina wears her turtleneck sweaters with the softest leggings in her drawers. She wears more makeup than usual, because when she’s sad she can’t sleep and the bags under her eyes get so much worse than normal. Overall, she’s trying to make herself feel better by wearing comfy clothes. (Wearing something uncomfortable might actually break her when she feels particularly distraught, it's overwhelming.) But even looking at bright colors in this state is too much. She keeps her navy blue sweater handy in an easily accessible place in her closet.</p><p>HAPPY<br/>When she’s happy, there’s nothing that can stop her from making a fashion statement. She’s got her bright yellow sundress on the opposite end of her closet from the navy blue sweater; she normally pairs this with a fun dressy jacket or a cute pair of sunglasses, depending on the weather. The happy color scheme is yellow, gold, orange, pink, and maybe a light blue. In that order. Happy Catalina wears a lot of makeup too, but not for the purpose of covering anything up. She does bold eyeshadow looks and wears different shades of lipstick. She even uses glitter. Sometimes Kitty gets her to do her makeup for her because she’s just that good at it. This one is simple. She feels good, so she looks good.</p><p>ANGRY<br/>Every once in a while, Catalina will wake up angry. Sometimes it has to do with her dreams. (Anger is a secondary emotion, she could really just be sad.) Or sometimes she’s mad about something in the waking world. Either way, she’s mad, and she looks mad. She’ll wear a lot of darker reds, maroon and blood red being her favorites. She wears her hair up when she’s like this. It can’t be down, it’ll piss her off too much if it gets in her eyes.  She’ll wear sneakers as opposed to her flats or sandals when going out. She wants to move, can’t sit still, sneakers make that easier. She doesn’t have the patience for too much makeup, so she does the bare minimum and decides, screw it, if they say anything I can take them. She’d never actually hit anyone in this state, angry or not she’s still too composed, too nice, to actually hit anyone. She wears a lot of jewelry when angry though, necklaces and rings and dangly earrings, anything fun and shiny.</p><p>ANXIOUS<br/>When anxious, Catalina wears the most put together outfit she can possibly think of. It’s the only time she’ll ever wear jeans; she wears anything that will make her look composed. (Even if incredibly uncomfortable.) She’ll wear a nice cardigan or a slightly dressy blouse. Maybe a skirt or a dress. The goal is to look held together so she can convince her brain that she is. The problem is that she’s not, and lying to herself doesn’t really work. But still, she’s trying. There’s a lot of black and white, a pop of color on a nice shirt. No particular color scheme for this one, just anything that looks nice. She feels not good, she wants to feel okay at least. So she wears okay clothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>